Project P
by Flames120
Summary: An engineer by the name of Matthew made a project called "Project P." His project can carry you through dimensions, space, and do a few other things. As Matthew and his good friend Travis the Scout were showing the project, something goes horribly wrong and they get sucked in and carried to another dimension. Will they ever get home or see their friends again? Read to find out.
1. Late Night Work

Author's** Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TF2 OR DAYZ, ALL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DON'T OWN TF2 OR DAYZ NOR DID I HAVE ANY PART IN THE DEVELOPMENT IN EITHER OF THESE GAMES.**

**Hello everybody, glad to meet you all who have came here to read the story. This story is still in progress, but I have been working a bit to make some chapters, two other chapters are already done but only the second chapter should be released on either December 22nd, 2014, or December 24th, 2014. Since I might do a Christmas story or something. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story, this is my first story I ever really put thought into or at least tried to put thought into so, I hope you enjoy the story. Grab a drink, some food, sit down, relax and read the story, the new chapters will be uploaded as soon as I finish them. Criticism is allowed, but please try to make it constructive criticism, so it can help in future chapters. :)**

[Red Base, 2Fort 12:00A.M.]

Everybody was asleep in their beds in their individual bedrooms, except for an Engineer who goes by the name of Matthew. The Engineer was working on a new project which he called "Project P." The "P" stands for "Portal."

While Matthew was working on his project, he suddenly hears fast, quick footsteps coming closer, and louder. Matthew got his shotgun and aimed it directly at the door. Then it became quiet, quiet as a mouse. Matthew turned around, then the voice of a scout said "Hey Matthe-"

Matthew got startled and shot his shotgun at the wall behind the scout. The scout jumped and yelled "Holy shit Matthew, stop, it's only me, your good friend Travis."

Matthew lowered his shotgun and laid it next to his toolbox, he then said to Travis, "Don't do that again or your brains will be all over these walls. Blus could get in at night, and for all I know, a Blu spy could be in the base."

"I get it, I don't need a lecture." said Travis with a bit of an angry look on his face.

Matthew sighed.

"Anyway, Felix, the spy, just in case you forgot, wanted me to come down and check on you. You should get some sleep. It's getting late and you look like shit." said Travis.

"I can't," said Matthew, "Do you know what we can do once this project is finished?"

"Not really, I haven't payed enough attention." said Travis.

"Well, once this project is finished, we will be able to travel through dimensions, go through space in the blink of an eye, get to Starbucks, and get your coffee and donuts within the time of 10 seconds. Since we have to travel 3 fucking hours for a coffee and another hour for donuts." Said Matthew, still a bit angry.

"That's great Matthew, now we don't have to push Russel, our heavy weapons guy's, fat ass into Scott, our sniper's RV." Said Travis.

"I see, can you remind me of everybody's names and positions?" Asked Matthew, "My mind isn't what it used to be"

"Well, there's Felix the Spy, Russel the Heavy, Danny the Demoman, Scott the Sniper, Max the Medic, Sid the Soldier, a pyro who hasn't told us his or her name and then you got us." Said Travis.

"Alright, thanks for reminding me." Said Matthew.

"No problem. But you should really get some sleep now, it's getting late and again, you look like shit." Said Travis.

"Alright, alright, just let me put a few more parts into the project, put the tarp over and then I'll go to sleep." Said Matthew.

"Sounds good. Well, I'm headed back to sleep, good night." Said Travis.

"Good night." Said Matthew.

Matthew put in the last few parts to the project, he then put everything away in his toolbox and put the tarp over the project. He then walked to his bed which has a name plate on it like everyone else's. He got in bed, set his alarm on his clock for 7:00 A.M. and then he went to sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoyed the story so far, again, be sure to leave a review on the story, I might actually reply to it, since I have some free time. :)**


	2. Something Horribly Wrong

**Author's Notes: Hello guys, this is the next chapter of the story as you can see. I finished it yesterday so it's uploaded today. Chapter 3 is finished but is being uploaded tomorrow so, I'll be working on Chapter 4 today and I'll be fixing any spelling, punctuation or capitalization errors in Chapter 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more on the way :3**

[Red Base, 2Fort 8:00A.M.]

_Matthew woke up from his sleep, he noticed that it was 8:00 A.M._

"Shit, my alarm didn't wake me up!" yelled Matthew

Matthew got out of bed and went to ask Travis if there was any coffee for him.

"Hey Travis." Said Matthew.

"What?" Asked Travis.

"Did you get any coffee from Starbucks for me this morning?" Asked Matthew.

"No, we didn't get any Starbucks coffee for you, nobody got coffee at all." Said Travis.

"Why not?" Asked Matthew

"Because the newspaper that we got this morning said that the Blus destroyed Starbucks." Said Travis.

Travis hands Matthew the newspaper.

_Starbucks Destroyed!_

_Starbucks was destroyed early this morning by the Blus, evidence shows that the Blus used sentry rockets to blow the building to smithereens. The Blus left a message by using a tape recorder saying that this is the first of many crimes they will be doing._

"Fuck." Said Matthew as he slams his fist on the wall and throws the newspaper out of his hand.

"How's it like outside?" Asked Matthew.

"See for yourself." Said Travis.

Matthew walks outside, he then sees the Blus standing there, smiling, waving hands. Then they point their guns him. Matthew runs back inside.

"I see." Said Matthew.

"Anyway, I should get working on the project if I'm going to get my coffee. The coffee keeps me awake since sleep can only do so much." Said Matthew.

"Alright, you go work on that, I'm going to go talk to Scott." Said Travis with a bored look on his face.

Matthew walks to the room where he was working on Project P last night, he took off the tarp and started working.

"I just have to put a few more parts in for one last thing, and the project should be finished and a success." Said Matthew, talking to himself.

Matthew puts in the last few parts of the project, and then he tests it.

"Come on, please work.." Said Matthew.

[Kitchen, Red Base, 2Fort 9:00A.M]

"When are you ever going to sell that RV Scott?" Asked Travis.

"Not sure, planning on keeping it." Said Scott.

"You probably should sell it, get a house instead, and get a car." Said Travis.

"Why?" Asked Scott.

"So that you have an excuse not to take everyone in your RV for coffee." Said Travis while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, that's right. It weighs down the RV and it's very hard to get Russel's fat ass in and out of the RV." Said Scott.

"Yeah, I'll go sell-"

Travis and Scott were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the room Matthew was in. They rushed to that room.

"What the hell did you do Matthew!?" Yelled Travis.

"It works!" Yelled Matthew.

"What works?" Asked Scott.

"This project, it's a portal with a built in coffee maker. I literally just built the coffee maker in it. You can travel through dimensions, and travel through space in the blink of an eye and get your coffee now without having to drive to Starbucks." Said Matthew.

"Does it make Starbucks coffee?" Asked Scott.

"Yes it does." Said Matthew.

"Well, that's fine for me" Said Scott.

"Go get everyone in here, except the Blus, they'll break this project." Said Matthew.

Scott rushed to get everybody as Travis and Matthew wait.

"Well, the project is done" said Matthew as he throws his wrench away.

"Yep, it is." Said Travis.

"Do you hear something?" Asked Travis.

Matthew looks back to see the button pressed, which activated the star gate when he threw the wrench away.

"Well, shit." Said Matthew.

Matthew and Travis get sucked into the portal, carrying them to a random dimension. Scott and everybody else rushed back to the room Travis and Matthew were in to see the completed project in action. Then they see that the portal was activated and that Travis and Matthew had disappeared from the room. Scott turns off the project and tells everyone to go look for Matthew and Travis. They all leave the room and start searching.


	3. Different Dimension

[Unknown Location, Unknown Time]

Matthew wakes up to see blood on the walls everywhere, and an open door in front of him, with his friend Travis laying on the floor. Matthew was horrified by this image. So he gets up, and shakes travis to try and wake him up.

"Holy shit.. where are we?" Asked Matthew to himself.

"Come on Travis, wake the fuck up!" Yelled Matthew.

"Huh..? What happened?" Asked Travis.

"We got sucked into the portal, which took us to a random dimension!" Yelled Matthew.

"Shit." Said Travis with a sad look on his face.

"We should find out what's going on in this demension, and take some notes probably." Said Matthew.

"But first, we should work on getting out of here." Said Travis.

"Correct. That is our top priority right now, to get out of here. By the way, take a look around you, notice the walls?" Asked Matthew.

"Yep, I see them, and I'm not surprised." Said Travis.

"Why the fuck not?" Asked Matthew.

"Because as a scout, I've seen some shit." Said Travis with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Said Matthew as he lends his hand to Travis to help him up.

'Alright." Said Travis.

The duo walked out of the room from which they were in, they took a good look at what was around them, but then Matthew noticed something.

"This place looks to be an old asylum." Said Matthew.

"Well, there's cells with a few dead inmates on the floor at the bottom if you look a bit more" Said Travis

Matthew looks down at the bottom of the floor in the center of the building.

"I see." Said Matthew.

"Hey look, over there!" Yelled Travis.

"An air duct." Said Matthew

"Maybe that leads to a way out." Said Travis

"Well, it's worth a shot." Said Matthew, "Let's go."

Travis went in through the air duct first, then Matthew, they kept going on and on in the air duct until they found a light. They followed the light. The light led to the roof of the building. Travis fell out of the air duct and on to the roof.

"Ow. That hurt a little." Said Travis, a bit annoyed.

"Well, there's more where that came from, look ahead." Said Matthew with a very disappointed look on his face.

The two looked ahead and seen crashed cars everywhere, fire everywhere, destroyed buildings, and helicopters flying away.

"Are we in the zombie apocolypse?" Asked Travis.

"Yep, we are.." Said Matthew with a bit of a scared face.

"Come on, let's find a way off this damn roof." Said Travis.

"There's a rope here, we can use that." Said Matthew.

"Huh, how convenient." Said Travis.

"Come on, let's get off this roof please." Said Matthew as he tied the rope to a part of the roof.

"Alright." Said Travis.

The two went down the rope onto the street, as they went down, they wondered if it will be possible for them to get back home. If they will ever see their family or friends again.

"Do you think we'll get back home?" Asked Travis.

"I'm not sure Travis, we might, we might not." Said Matthew.

"Shit.." Said Travis with a disappointed, almost crying face.

Matthew patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fi-"

Matthew was interupted by the explosion of a nearby car.

"Shit!" Yelled Matthew, "Anyway, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Matthew looked further up the street and noticed a huge pack of zombies running towards him and Travis.

"Travis..?" Asked Matthew worriedly.

"What?" Asked Travis.

"Look." Said Matthew.

Travis looked further up the street and was frightened by the sight he was seeing.

"Holy shit, come on! We got to run! We won't last a damn second against that huge fucking horde of zombies!" Yelled Travis.

Travis starts running.

"Come on! Start running if you want to live!" Yelled Travis.

"Yep, I'm running now!" Yelled Matthew as he starts to run.

The two start running down the street away from the zombies, they then run into a very dark alleyway and run into a huge fence.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Yelled Travis. "We aren't going to make it, better say your prayers now."

"There's a door right here, it's locked but if I'm fast enough, I think I can lockpick it!" Yelled Matthew.

Matthew started lockpicking the door, Travis was saying his prayers.

"Done! Get inside!" Matthew yelled.

Matthew and Travis run inside and as soon as before they could close the door, one zombie gets in and tackles Travis to the ground.

"Shit, help!" Yelled Travis, keeping the zombie away from him.

Matthew seen his friend on the ground, he closed the door, looked and seen a crowbar on the floor. He grabbed it, then he swung it at the zombie a few times.

The crowbar killed the zombie in a few hits. Travis pushed the zombie off him.

"Thanks." Said Travis, "I owe you one."

"Are you bit?" Asked Matthew.

Travis checks himself for any bites. "Nope, you?" Asked Travis.

Matthew checks himself for any bites. "Nope." Said Matthew.

Travis found a starbucks coffee cup on the counter and rushes to it.

"Holy shit! Please let there be coffee in it!" Yelled Travis.

Travis flips the coffee cup over, nothing came out of the cup except for the little bit of dust inside it.

"Fuck, I need my fix of Starbucks coffee or I will go insane." Said Travis.

'As much as I would like some Starbucks coffee as much as you do, I wouldn't go insane from not having it, that's pretty pathetic of you Travis." Said Matthew.

"Fuck you." Said Travis with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on, there should be a back door somewhe-"

Matthew was interupted by a loud bang and the sound of a whizzing bullet going by his head. Travis jumped and notices a person with a gun. The person holding the gun had black hair, was wearing a ballistic vest, military combat pants, had an eye patch over his left eye and the gun he was holding was a m1911.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing!? Yelled Matthew.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were bandits. My name is Jeff. What are your names?" Asked Jeff.

"Well, my name is Matthew and his name is Travi-"

Matthew was interupted by a swing of a bat on his head, Matthew went unconscious. Travis turns around.

"What the hel-"

Travis got hit in the head with a golf club. Travis went unconscious

"Matthew and Travis, those are your names. I see. Come on guys, we got more survivors to take back to our base." Said Jeff.

"Yes, boss." Said the two goons who knocked Matthew and Travis out.

"The two bandits that knocked Matthew and Travis out carried their bodies and loaded them into a truck. Jeff sat in the back and the two bandits sat in front. The bandits and their boss, Jeff, drove off as zombies chased them down the street...


End file.
